Behind The Mirror Glass
by eden among the stars
Summary: What of suffering? She says it is an option. Another girl, from another time disagrees and calls it inevitable. Either way, the uncrowned king couldn't care less as one begs him to teach her fear while the other girl's most terrifying fear has a name. Because suffering isn't an option or inevitable - to some, it is the way of life. [Makoto Hanamiya X OC]
1. PROLOGUE

**THIS IS GETTING BORING**

* * *

This boredom is killing me, and I have no intention of dying.

Each passing second is excruciatingly long as I live out this existence of mine that is as of now, purposeless. These people, so goddamned predictable all the time. They're all the same. _They're all the same_. There is never an element of surprise, they act exactly as expected as if they've already been told what to do and how to do it. If there is a God, then the purpose of his existence is to tell the people to do what I predict them to do in order to pain my existence. I need a break from this mundane. Humour me, surprise me, entertain me. Anything but being this same thing- even this predictability is getting way too predictable.

"Um.. Are you Hanamiya-san?"

I turn my attention to the voice addressing me and look at the dame who has presented herself in front of me. Amber eyes. Short brown hair.

Lack of eye contact. Continually touching her face. The question was a clear conversation starter, it's a crush.

"No. Hanamiya-san would be my father."

Blush. Look down and smile. Look up with expectant eyes and call me Hanamiya-kun. This is so fucking boring that my not being claustrophobic or afraid of the dark wouldn't be enough to save me from dying in this unmoving elevator.

"H.. Hanamiya-kun?"

There are different ways to deal with any situation. Every situation has a thousand ways to deal with if one is smart enough to find them and analyze them quickly enough. This being my area of expertise gives me a list of them. Only, I'm choosing the one I reserve for times like this.

"Yes. Looks like we're stuck here. You're not afraid are you?"

Team that up with a gentle expression and we have another blush on cue. It takes two minutes for the generator to kick in and with a little over a minute left.. Its time to do this.

"Isn't this such a happy coincidence that the elevator breaks down just when we're both alone in here? Its as if.. As if.. We were destined to get stuck like this, destined to see each other, talk to each other and…."

Wait for effect. There is really no use playing it careful. Reckless is how we must roll.

I place both hands on either side of her head, forcing her to look up. When she does I make sure my smile is the one to die for. The darkness and the cramped space should make this all the more cramped. Only, she looks at this as a moment of shared intimacy. They all do. Humans! Don't see things as it as. Always trying to see what they wish to see. Always trying to decipher something like its all the great unknown. Always, so goddamned predictable.

She has accepted it. She is expecting it. She draws a breath as I lower my face to hers, closing all gap between us- making it completely dark. I bring my lips to hers and exhale. I can hear her heart race, the blush cover her face, her legs grow weak and feel her freeze against me.

I then move my lips to her ear and speak, my breath tickling her ear and raising goosebumps all over.

"You are so predictable and boring, it takes everything I have to hold myself from puking. You think you're something? You're not. If you were, I would have taken interest in you and then destroyed you. But you, are not even worthy of that because you already are trash. I can't waste another second with your disgusting existence."

I pull back from her, those amber eyes shocked and wide. Too surprised to react at all with anything. I turn away and the elevator comes to life.

I admit that I use the same set of words and sentences to ward off such.. pathetic parasites but, I'm not to blame. They're all the same and they all do the exact same thing. Am I worried that word will get out? Not at all. Because there's only one primary emotion that she could be feeling right now. Shame.

* * *

So you see? This is an insanely boring existence. I long for a prey that I can look forward to destroy. To plot and for it to work seamlessly. To see eyes that will hold nothing but fear, which will soon turn into sorrow. To see tears fill in and slowly fall. Ah! They look so much like stuck little pearls that I so wish to collect. Here I am, ready to catch them. So God, give me the prey I so wish to pursue. When I have so chased it long enough, when I have so corrupted this fragile little thing and brought out a writhing, mewling, crawling, bucking being for my enjoyment and pleasure.. taking in everything that I dish out, at that moment. That is the moment when there is nothing more beautiful to me. That is the beauty my body, soul and my everything longs for.

So give me my prey so I can spin it a web and watch it dance. Because this boredom is killing me, and I have no intention of dying.

* * *

 **A/N :** _Hello! I have always found Hanamiya way too intriguing and this is an attempt to give him the love he deserves ;) This story will be slightly more than the usual romance in high school so, let me know what you think of the start!_


	2. One

**Chapter 1 : So We Shall Begin Spinning**

* * *

 _'_ _Here at last? All for me, just for me and therefore, here I come.'_

* * *

 **KAORI**

Hanamiya smiled contentedly as he realized what this meant. Just when he'd begun to lose hope completely in his new high school, he had found something to do. Kentaro Seto had proved himself to be very useful after all.

"So that's how it is then, Seto?"

Seto leaned backwards on his chair and hummed in response. Hanamiya's glee was evident as he began to explore the ideas that were rushing into his ex-dormant mind.

"Then it seems so that an entry is in order."

Seto barely acknowledged him as he had done what he had to. He would be seeing the effects of it soon enough so there was no need to pay attention to anything else here- he had done his part.

Hanamiya walked into class the next morning and found the girl in the spot Seto had told him she would be in. She didn't notice him come in or walk past all the seats and occupy the very last one. He took her appearance in from where he sat- her (h/c) hair, her legs that didn't extend as much in her seat and her eyes that were currently exploring nothing in particular. She struggled to pay attention to what the teacher said but made it a point to never lose focus. He made more such observations about the girl and the others in the classroom. At one point of time the girl got so bored she poked her partner to wake him up but received no response at all.

It would take a lot more than a poke to wake Seto.

The end of the class came too late for the girl but too soon for Hanamiya. Seto sat up just in time to answer when his name was called. When Hanamiya's name was called, the teacher didn't even bother looking up but the girl did. She looked at the empty desk on the other corner of the classroom and her expression perked his interest. There was annoyance and something else that tweaked his attention. Not only had Seto been telling the truth, he had been overly accurate in his observations. The girl was like a textbook in the way her actions matched Seto's description. Never a deviation, in perfect sync and the easiest to predict.

Hanamiya had never approved of textbooks. There was a reason he barely attended classes and used his own ways to learn. He was the last one to walk out of class but Seto waited for him at the door.

"So we've found the prescribed textbook after all, Seto."

He nodded once again before leaving to his next class he knew Hanamiya would not attend.

* * *

 **MIZUKI**

Hanamiya walked slowly, completely ignoring the buzzing phone in his pocket. The half-eaten chocolate in his hand would not lose his attention.

"Hanamiya-san! You're so late…. All of the first years have been waiting for you, you know?"

His gaze fell upon the boy he called the team's manager. It was a good pick for what he wanted from a manager – just a presence. After all, he was the one who would manage it all.

"Shut up.. So what if they wait a bit? Like they have anywhere else to go. I'm here now and they can begin their show. I hope your pick is more decent than the incompetent ones you considered to have potential the previous year…."

"No no Coach! We have some very promising ones this time. There's even a transfer student from America- see! He's taller than most third years."

Hanamiya glanced at the boy who was being pointed at- true to the description, the boy was tall. He stood out among the first years because of his height and manner. The manner part was what caught Hanamiya's attention before his stature.

"Whatever, just start the game already."

It did look like the manager had done his part extremely well. The 'recruits' of the year weren't bad at all and it wasn't just because of a _human typhoon_ on the court. Even Hanamiya's gaze flickered from bored to a little interested as the boy made his play.

The boy was not playing to make it into the team at all. He wasn't trying to make it into the first string either. Hanamiya smirked as he realized this much- no, he wasn't trying any of those things.

He was just showing off.

"Hmm.. Not bad, don't you think?"

His constant companion Seto had woken up to check the action as well.

"Heh? You think so too? He must be okay then.. He has assumed his position already. I'm pretty sure its not even the bench that's on his mind. His sights must be on the starting line-up."

"That must be so." Seto rarely ever bothered saying much unless he had to.

"So its decided then?" Hanamiya didn't see why not.

"It doesn't look that sure to me."

Seto handed the sign-up sheet to Hanamiya who read the boy's name. His black eyes narrowed slightly at the boy's surname.

"Are you sure?"

"I already checked."

"Ooh. So you're quite perked up to see this too, aren't you?"

Seto's blush was barely evident but Hanamiya picked it up and returned a smirk.

"I guess I _am_ a little curious."

* * *

"Coach! You haven't named the transfer boy in your list at all! Are you making a special pick of some sort?"

"Don't spout out crap now, idiot. If they're not on the list then they're not anywhere. I don't care about the second and third strings so who goes there is not something you should be asking me."

Rin, the manager whose name Hanamiya never cared to call him with turned pale at Hanamiya's usual tone with him. In his third year of high school, this was his second year as coach. But it was more than usual for the managers to come and go – nobody ever made it but this boy _had_. Still, the success meant nothing when it came to his ability to stand the devil's intimidating manner.

"I'm sorry, Hanamiya-san but I was asking about the boy you just saw. He scored 40 points and made 12 assists."

"Ohh that brat? Well. He has way too much energy. And taming him is too much of a pain in the ass. Put him on the third string if he really wants to play- I don't care."

"Coach?! You did just see him play.. Are you sure yo-"

Hanamiya's step toward him came in a swish as he grabbed him and raised him off the ground- he was scrawny to begin with.

"Do you want to find out how sure I am?"

Rin shook his head until Hanamiya's eyes saw enough fear and the black in them lit up in strange amusement.

"Is this necessary right now?" Seto's bored voice broke out from behind Hanamiya. Their strange relationship had developed well in the years. It was only Seto who could talk to Hanamiya- not ask or tell. Ordering and suggesting were still unimaginable, it was just a background voice.

Still, Hanamiya's amused eyes looked as if they were seeing some private memory as he threw down the boy.

"Indeed. This was all unnecessary from the minute the kid made up his mind to join the basketball club…."

And as he walked off with Seto beside him, Rin did not miss Hanamiya's words that vibrated in a way that made his blood freeze.

"He's my access to _her_ , after all."

* * *

A/N : This story will be written this way. Two pieces in each chapter from Hanamiya's first and third year of high school.

Let me know what you think of it! :)


	3. Two

**Chapter 2 - Looks like love**

* * *

 _'Your existence is the craving I cave in to but it shall be okay as you're my_ _one and hence, my only craving.'_

* * *

 **Kaori**

He could sense her all around him. Her presence was something he absolutely could not miss.

Even if he tried.

Her charisma? Brilliance? How well did she shine for Hanamiya's infamous dark presence to _alter_ itself?

"….fuck! I sound like I'm in love with the bitch."

"Ha-na-mi-ya-san right?" Her high-pitched voice pierced his ears and he felt the urge to slap her shut.

"Yeah. What?"

Her eyes bulged so much that he looked around for a cup to catch them. He would catch only one though. Of course he would let the other one stay in place so she could watch him bite into one of them. Which would then cause the other to drop out in horror as well and this time he would make her eat it.

"What?! You're asking me _what_ in such a casual tone? How could you even do that to me? We're supposed to be seated together and I wait and wait and wait for you on the first day and the next and the.. and you're a no-show. So it went on until I was in danger of dying of the loneliness and boredom which was when I begged this guy to swap seats with me. He was pleased and I didn't know why except that I did find out why and its because Seto-san just sleeps and sleeps and sle-"

She hadn't realized she had been walking ahead of him. She hadn't noticed him take a turn and head to _anywhere_ but near her.

It was the right move on his part. For the both of them- not that he cared about her safety.

"HANAMIYA-KUN!" She had somehow deduced his disappearance to mean something totally different as she freely dropped the _–san_ and switched to _–kun_.

This time, however, Hanamiya refused to acknowledge her and continued to make his way home. Kaori signaled to a man standing beside a posh car before running behind Hanamiya. The man got into the car and drove away from the school gate.

"Ooh I must have caught you at a bad time. You should have told me you were busy. I know you wanted to stay and when you left it was because you had to, had to, haaad to leave. Anyway, how is it that you're walking?"

It was strange how Hanamiya continued to walk in complete ignorance.

He _would not_ give the girl the attention.

"You're not much of a talker, are you? That's okay. If you're thinking of the right topic to talk about then you can talk to me about anything. I'm doing the same, see? I'm talking about _everything_ that's in my mind right now and yo-"

"Shut the fuck up." He would never be more proud of an introductory phrase as he was of this one.

"Ehhh?! Who? Who are you so angry about?" Kaori looked around her and was surprised when she saw that the two weren't accompanied by anyone.

"Makoto-kun, what's on your mind really? Why won't you just talk about it? My family always says that opening up is the cure to every single problem."

He would have smirked if he wasn't having a hard time controlling himself.

"What I'm thinking right now is how much trouble I'd be in if I smashed your head to this pavement. It would be a lot so I'm just cursing myself for not having something to choke you with. All so you would just shut up the yapping in that annoying tone of yours that sets my blood on fire." Hanamiya surprised himself with the honesty in his reply.

"Huhh! Oh my god Makoto! Could you be more intense?! I-"

Hanamiya's eyes had scanned the green colored string-like chain she wore around her neck. His finger slipped under it and one tug was all it took for Kaori to come crashing back to him. He moved before her choking body could meet his to stand beside her and spoke in his best intimidating tone.

"If you keep appearing in front of me- I will kill you. Not because I want to but because I'll _want_ to. Now get lost already."

Because as much as he wanted to kill her, even he did not want to kill.

* * *

 **MIZUKI**

Her eyes never strayed from the book in her left hand while the right stayed busy trying to keep the hair from falling all over her face.

"… such a clichéd appearance, huh?" Hanamiya spoke to himself while making his way to her.

He brushed past _them_ \- all of them. For, in that moment, she was all that existed to him. He knew that it had all ceased to exist when his eyes had fallen upon that surname of a certain freshman trying out to join the basketball team.

"I was thinking of heading to the ice cream place but then I decided that coffee would be better. I have to drop by the gym before I leave so you can go right ahead, okay?"

The silence that surrounded Hanamiya and her, as she was all that existed for him was what one could call deafening. Because the others _did_ exist and they were speechless.

His words, had been audible to everyone in his vicinity. His ignorance did not make them disappear or stop their existence.

The girl, was the oddest of them all but would anyone even notice?

The chill of his presence had crept up her bones way before his calm voice that screamed of normalcy. But was there anything normal about the whole issue?

It all went unnoticed.

Mizuki's already erect posture turning rigid, her large eyes enlarging themselves a lot more, the right hand that abandoned the strands of hair to catch the book that she dropped, feet that applied sudden pressure with a desperation to smash a hole in the ground to disappear into… and lastly, but obviously- the once steady heartbeat that did not slow down or speed up but chose to give up.

All eyes that did not exist in Hanamiya's perspective rested upon him in stunned breath. They ignored Mizuki just as strongly as Hanamiya ignored them.

In a little over two years, they had seen it all about the black haired male whose doings worsened the deeds of Satan himself. And yet, they were witness to an occurrence of this event.

Thus, they watched.

It was, after all Makoto Hanamiya's girlfriend they were sharing living space with.

"Hmmm. So you _have_ to make it look like you're in love with her, huh?" The silence managed to drown Seto's voice as well.

* * *

A/N : Tell me what you think of them. Both of them. Kaori and Mizuki. Who do you like (even if it is kind of early to say that). Your thoughts about Hana-bae. Hold nothing back in your reviews! :D


	4. Three

**Chapter 3 : As you wreck me**

* * *

 _'_ _You are calm and chaos. You're everything but the best of all, my pretty oxymoron is that you are mine.'_

* * *

 **Kaori**

He had made the decision to join the disciplinary committee on a whim but it had been a good one as he used the opportunity to the fullest.

Nobody, as in not one student would show up late to Kirisaki Daichi- which included the seniors even though it was a lone freshman standing guard. Because the lone freshman happened to be a black haired boy who had his ways. Not that he cared much about the discipline, the school.. or anything for that matter. It was just a means to let off some steam before actually beginning the day.

Hanamiya saw his acquaintance with the committee as permission to torture. Like everything, he had his off days and this was clearly one of them.

Turned out that he had been _too_ effective as the place remained empty and not a single student rushed in with a long apology he would not listen to, in order to get out of the detention he would not assign them to.

What good would come out of a session of chit-chat with the teacher followed by a few chores?

Just plant enough fear in them that'll have them function whether they want to or not. That was Hanamiya's way of doing and the day was proof that his method had worked too successfully.

"Pathetic…" He thought to himself as he stood alone. He had initiated to doing the job but his effectiveness, while came as no surprise managed to appall him.

"Look how less time it took them to adjust. There is no such thing as an exception when it comes to human beings. Differences exist but when it comes down to one thing, they are all the same. Use the right means and before you know it, they will all have succumbed into it. And of course… the best part is that they don't even realize it. They think they're in control and-"

"You look like you're talking to yourself." The voice that had potential to bring out the animal inside made its way to him.

"You're waiting for me?! Ooooh my god, I swear I thought I'd done something to piss you off. I blamed it all on my chubbiness. I mean is it my fault that chocolates are so delicious?"

"Depends. Is it my fault that you have this thing that makes me want to choke the life out of you? Also, stop talking to me like you know me and fuck off." He swung around to make it clear that he was done.

"Anyone else would totally deduce hate out of your words. But hate is much more complex than that and we both, as smart people understand that, don't we?"

Kaori's bright face followed him even when he skipped the turn to their class and walked up the stairs leading to the school terrace.

"So Makoto-kun… If it isn't hate then what is it that you have on your mind?"

Hanamiya turned to Kaori, not surprised that she had followed him all the way without giving a thought to the class she was skipping along with him. Her brown eyes met his and a smile appeared as an immediate response. It would have put a blush on any boy's face.

Hanamiya's mind called them shit-brown.

The steps he took to close the little distance between them were menacing but the girl paid no mind to it. Kaori's smile never wavered as she almost invited Hanamiya into her personal space. She obviously did not mind the invasion as she continued to look into his eyes with the most casual expression.

"Will this wipe off the grin then?" He made a fist out of his right hand and placed it beside her head with just the right amount of force. He knew the action worked best when he brushed her ear in the process. And to also, do it right beside her ear so even the minimum amount of sound produced would reach her.

Kaori's brown eyes opened wide and Hanamiya smirked at the sight of his victory. He shook his head at the misery that was life. He wondered why he even expected her to react any differently.

 _'How precise. It feels just like staring into a pile of dog-shit.'_

Ah, that would be hope's fault. He had his hopes up from the way she made him furious with her existence alone. What was it about her that made him furious?

"M..Makoto.. I'm so glad we're like this."

… What?

Hanamiya looked at the girl who had begun to smile even harder while blushing a deep red. A blush wasn't all that impossible but the big smile she had on her face was.

A person should either be afraid or embarrassed. Or both. But not a smile. A smile translated to happiness. And he did _not_ evoke happiness from people.

She continued to stare into his eyes that looked into hers – momentarily paralyzed from doing anything else and spoke.

"I've been looking for you since the first day. I had seen everyone from class except for the one I was supposed to sit with. You never showed up to class but I couldn't give up because I heard so much about you. Making it into the first string of the basketball team, being a part of the disciplinary committee and so on - I knew the other horrible things people began to say about you being a monster had to be false. Because nobody ever said why or what – they just called you terrible. It had to be rumors spread by someone who had a lot of time on their hands. And then I did meet you and I've just confirmed it. You're wonderful!"

It sounded like a confession. But in the act, she had managed something he hadn't ever foreseen - the wreckage of his predictions.

But the girl did not blush or look down. She did not stutter or struggle to put her feelings into words.

Her smile, breath and stance resembled the calm of a morning breeze.

* * *

 **MIZUKI**

She landed smack into reality when he snapped his fingers under her nose.

"Any particular choice?"

Hanamiya looked calm as he sat opposite to her in the ice cream parlor every couple in Kirisaki Daiichi that ever was, is or will be a couple would visit. His left hand cradled his chin as his right held the menu. The black eyes scanned aimlessly as his choice was always the same.

100% chocolate.

Her brown eyes that were nothing special peeked through the bangs on her forehead. They were the kind of eyes that one would pass by any day and forget. Hanamiya was giving her a choice? It couldn't be true as if he was then Mizuki wouldn't be here at all. Still, he urged her to decide with that prodding gaze she could not deny.

The shaky hand she extended came in contact with cool fingertips in place of the plastic covering the menu. Plastic provides insulation. Mizuki did not touch plastic. Therefore, her cringe from the supposedly high electric shock went unnoticed by the world.

Hanamiya's fingers moved forward to hold the hand she had almost snatched away. But she did not. He knew the girl would let his fingers graze hers, and hold the hand – or anything. The small smile on his face was so unseen and deemed impossible that it wiped off the image of the petrified expression her face held.

Everyone around would know and notice Hanamiya. Anyone who would notice would be more caught up with his smile than Mizuki's face. So there would be no savior.

They would all see the hand _he_ held. Their eyes would never move on to notice the same hand that would not stop shivering.

Or just so by some miraculous accident, if they did see it – what would they do?

"You're having too hard a time over picking ice cream, Mizuki. Pick. _Now_."

His tone always held a special embrace to her name. It had been so since the first time. She hadn't expected him to come waltzing in and fix up this date. But he had and she was here.

The gentle squeeze may have been a reassuring hold if the hands did not belong to the boy. It may have stopped her from shivering. But it wasn't anyone – it was Hanamiya.

"..A..nything but chocolate." She picked in the very next instant like his word was command.

He turned with a satisfied expression to place the order and smiled as he realized how well his orders seemed to be working. The sight of wreck that was his date made him smile even wider.

Her eyes settled upon her hands stuck to her lap. She blinked hard as she tried to control the tears that never allowed her to keep her eyes open. When she did open them, it was with a wish.

The wish never came true as every time she looked up, the sight remained unchanged. It looked like a child waking up from a nightmare only to notice that it hadn't ended – it was happening. And it was real.

Her screams were silent as her entire being resembled the chaos of a tornado.

* * *

A/N : Hello! I have nothing in particular to say and that just leaves you more room to reciprocate by telling me what you think.

The subtle art of asking to read and review has been unleashed! :D

Maybe I should not have said that out loud but I just did. I never did make my claims on being smart. I have a crush on Hanamiya, so there's a red flag right there. I don't believe that Hanamiya is a good man with a bad-boy facade. I sincerely believe that he is a boy with his handsome looks and peal that away, you see rot. So that is the Hanamiya I'm writing about. That is the protagonist to this story. So let me know what you think.


	5. Four

**Chapter 4 - So Extraordinarily Ordinary**

* * *

 _'_ _You exceed expectations. And we have what we have. This is limitless.'_

 **Kaori**

The disciplinary committee was not the only club Hanamiya had made joined. Apart from the basketball team, Hanamiya's reading habits had him affiliated to the library committee as well. He had no desire to put in actual work but the silence offered was definitely something he would not give up. Thus, his weekly visits to borrow along with other frequent visits to read were not popular on the list of Hanamiya's activities in Kirisaki Daichi. The library was a part of him that was kept in the quiet either because of Hanamiya's control or people's reaction.

Why would people recognize something normal about a person? They never did and Hanamiya was one who was well aware of the fact.

'I'm a very ordinary person who just happens to like reading books', the quote made Hanamiya snigger in amusement.

For where else did it all come from if not from books and a little bit of personal experience?

If it wasn't a dedicated study of human behavior from years of reading books on psychology, how could he be so sure about people's reactions being completely textbook? Without actually reading a textbook, he could never have made that claim, could he?

But people would never wonder and come to realize that Hanamiya was just a boy who liked to read. The way he used the knowledge he attained was another story but the normal would be left alone.

He sighed as he closed his eyes in contentment. His breathing slow, he pondered over an idea that had just come up to him. People's tendency to notice the abnormal was a normal, necessary reaction. But the power of this draw was tremendous. It was great if used right. It explained almost every kind of behavior he had come across.

The ones who were most normal held the lowest profile and skimmed through the world. Those who could not go with this knowledge resorted to extreme behaviors.

A certain girl came into his mind. Was the girl playing? Or was she really that stupid? His response either way would be the same but if she was stupid, it may bring a few changes. Hanamiya had a thing for stupid.

"Makoto-kun!" Kaori whisper-yelled at him as Hanamiya glanced up to meet her excited wave from across the table.

He swallowed a groan before opening a novel before him.

"To kill a mockingbird. I didn't know you liked to hunt Makoto-kun. Its very nonessential and destructive way to spend your time, you know? I think you should find something healthier. Something that does not involve killing like if you like to shoot, you could just shoot pictures of the same birds like that story I read somewhere of a famous man. But really, its not your fault as you really should blame the people who would write and title boo-"

"Its fiction." Hanamiya interrupted without bothering to display the irritation her stupidity brought.

"Oh." For once, the girl had nothing more to say. Relief passed through Hanamiya's body as the silence of the library he loved returned.

The girl held her stance for a second before the idea flashed into her mind. Her brown eyes widened in revelation and a grin formed on her lips. She was excited but when was she not?

"Makoto-kun! Will you read to me?!"

Hanamiya closed the book at once. There was no reading that could take place with the girl standing there. Even he had his limit to the amount of stupidity he could take in one day. And the girl crossed it just by appearing before him like they were all chummy and close. Followed by _this_.

Once again, his mind flew to the book he had read that talked about punishments based on the extent of crimes. Being 16 would help with it. Juvenile detention would give him an endless number of victims to dominate over. He could get a lot more reading done. Nobody would question him for playing it _rough_ at basketball. He could even work up a better physique from doing nothing but punching people around all day.

And _she_ wouldn't be existing anymore.

Goodbye incredibly annoying voice. Goodbye stupid brain. Goodbye to her.

The vision was more enticing than chocolate to Hanamiya.

He had to shake it off. He had to come up with something else.

"Will you be sleeping with me before or after that?"

He might as well have asked her about her favorite color. He was just that calm as he waited for a response.

He did not expect a blush out of her this time. Nor did he wait for her to get nervous, not even from the abruptness of the question. He stood up to leave because he knew the words she would say.

Her way of reacting did not make her different. Just a lot more stupid. Very stupid. The stupidest he had ever come across.

He discarded the thought to know if it was a good or bad thing. He had spotted Seto outside. He had a game to get to.

"Even if she seems different.. Isn't she just too stupid?"

Seto voiced the same question he had discarded a moment ago. Hanamiya looked at his taller teammate who looked like he always did – like he had just woken up from sleep.

"Say, Seto. What do you do all night for you to sleep so much everywhere else?"

Seto yawned and wiped a tear that collected in his right eye before answering.

"The same thing that everyone does. Sleep."

Of course, thought Hanamiya.

Seto is an ordinary boy who happens to like sleeping a lot.

But would anyone care about that?

* * *

 **Mizuki**

He brushed past faces as always. He had no time or even the remotest interest in any of them anymore. The ones who were walking made way for him. His brisk pace was unusual and that increased the fervor with which they granted him free movement through the hallways.

"Mizuki!"

His voice called out as he pushed the door to their classroom. His voice reached the ones standing outside along with the girl inside.

Their reactions were identical on the exterior. The students who heard Hanamiya's voice full of urgency and concern gasped and gaped. The girl gasped as well. Only her reasons were different.

The boldest of the group of students edged closer towards the door to take a peek. The ones who stayed back were curious but had no death wish. He walked fast to reach the seat she sat on.

"Let me see." he said snatching the hand off her forehead to examine her cheek. The girl's bony face with its high cheekbones had never been the talk of envy among anyone in class. Yet. But the girl knew they would be before the day ended and it had nothing to do with her getting hit by a ball.

The girl froze under Hanamiya's inspective eyes. He felt her turn to stone under his touch. The icy feeling on his finger as he grazed the spot that was turning into an ugly color had nothing to do with the ice pack she was given to press on.

A small crowd struggled to maintain complete silence outside the door. Hanamiya can sense the presence easily from the number of excited breaths alone. Mizuki sensed them as well from her frigid posture.

"Does it hurt?" his voice sounded concerned but there was a mechanical air to it that no one could catch.

"No." Mizuki spoke quietly, her hands clutching at the ice pack in them.

His thumb settled on a point he recognized to be the root of the pain she refused to admit. He knew the girl wouldn't flinch or shiver. Her eyes would not show the fear he would have wanted to see. His hand continued to cradle the side of her face, contemplating in his mind. The bustle outside the class was increasing by the second. The clock in the room was ticking in indication of the reason.

The students had every reason to enter now. Seconds remained for the bell to sound and they edged closer and closer to push open the door.

Hanamiya decided to let the girl take action. She felt his palm settle into his cheek, giving her all the freedom to gaze deep into his eyes.

If something unexpected is happening, there are times when it is just better to let them unfold on their own. Reaction is a better response than fumbling about with predictions made out of incomplete certainty.

So the boy settled in and stared. The slight swelling in his hand seemed endearing to his eyes. The pretty color it was turning into right under his touch chased a breath out of his body. He knew it would only stay for a week before leaving forever. It was momentary and he knew he had to cherish it while he could.

The slight quiver he felt her go through occasionally made him want to smile. Of course all of this happened in a few seconds but he noted it all meticulously and left nothing out.

Mizuki placed one hand on the desk to stand up while the other came up to his hand on her cheek. She covered his hand with her own as best as she could. Her own thumb covered his on the spot that had the worst swelling. She collected every string that hung loose within herself and tugged hard with the string of her thumb. The pressure she exerted on his thumb was everything she could muster. It may have been everything she had. Hanamiya acknowledged it as well. It came with full power. A breath hitched in his throat when she opened her mouth to speak.

"You're here. This doesn't hurt at all."

His hand slipped from her face along with hers. She was quick to pick up her bag and walk out to the sound of the bell ringing. She pulled the door away from the palms from were about to push it through and disappeared between them.

Hanamiya's mind altered the sentence to its true meaning.

" _You're_ here. _This_ doesn't hurt at all."

And then he frowned.


	6. Five

**Chapter 5 – I found you**

* * *

 _"You be the plaything and I'll play the selfish kid. Together, lets get lost in our world before the adults rule it out."_

 **Kaori**

One thing became clear to the boy as the days passed. The girl was not going anywhere. His words and actions meant little when matched to her resolve to make something out of their relationship by simply staying around him. Unlike his usual behavior of letting people subtly know in his own way that he was not the person they wanted to cross, let alone associate with, with the girl he had been blunt.

His extreme bluntness in letting her know of his absent desires to be with her had no effect on the girl. She only had a smile to offer each time he asked her to leave. He had long decided it as a creepy smile.

Makoto Hanamiya was of the habit in making people as helpless as a deer caught in headlights. He was not used to being in the position of the animal faced with blinding light. Granted, he was no deer but even if he was a cunning fox or jackal to begin with, the light of her smile could be just as blinding.

He was well informed of those 'bright' smiles the world talked of given by that special person. But Kaori's smile wasn't merely bright; it was oddly blinding.

"I wonder how well you'll smile through something terrible, you know? The thing about these bright smiles, they have the potential to be replaced by the darkest frowns. Stronger the light, darker the shadow right?"

Hanamiya was merely speaking to himself when she had popped up as usual in the morning to greet him.

There should be a limit to the amount of excitement a person could display on a morning, he confessed. But he also admitted that this girl did not conform to those limits.

The girl heard him speak and tilted her head to her right in confusion.

"Maybe. But life isn't made up of the properties and laws of physics Makoto-kun. All you have to do is never stop smiling is all." Kaori had grinned to give a visual example for the point she was making.

Hanamiya raised his eyebrows at this with a look that asked if she really believed it to be that simple. She nodded with all the enthusiasm of the expanding universe.

"Of course it is!"

"Interesting," Hanamiya mouthed before smiling sweetly at the girl. Kaori paid no mind to the difference in the sudden smile granted by the boy and only laughed in delight.

* * *

He spotted a figure among the crowd and remembered the thing he had been planning for all along if the girl would prove her worth. With the conversation, not only had the girl proved enough to Hanamiya, she had also made him utter the term 'interesting'. Thus, he raised his hand in goodbye without making any mention of the game he was going to play in later that day. He already knew there was no need of an invitation. She would show up all by herself.

"All set?" Seto asked casually as the two walked to the gym.

"Why yes. Not only is she sufficient, she might even be the one."

Hanamiya closed his eyes and sighed in contentment while saying this. Seto's eyes narrowed in shock – clearly not having expected the new development.

"I thought we agreed on her being plain stupid."

His laughter startled Seto momentarily. It was short, loud and came out in a burst of his excitement.

"Stupid? Of course she is. But she is stupid on a level of derangement. Undoubtedly rare and an interesting find. She'll fit perfectly."

Seto could only nod and walk forward. Still new to the boy beside him, he knew enough to not question or ponder too much over his activities. Smart as he was, fool he was not.

A smart person would stay right beside Hanamiya while bearing no part in his deeds.

Only a fool would challenge Hanamiya and stand against him.

Not because he would get torn and trampled upon. It was not because the match was unfair. It was because a match was unnecessary.

In using Shakespeare's words to explain, fighting Hanamiya was like trying to find a straw in a haystack. A fruitless and pointless attempt. Neither the effort nor the result was worth it. Therefore, Seto was content to stand aside and let Hanamiya play his games. He was just close enough to hold the best seats to the show.

He grinned at the sight of her brown hair in the crowd. He would have spotted her without even trying to. A rare find, Seto agreed. Because he knew how rare it was to find someone to cheer for Kirisaki Daichi. Especially to the end of the match. Especially against the opponent of the day. Even at the sight of the boy named Kiyoshi's play combined with the team named Seirin's desperation.

It was a rare sight to find her clapping to the very end.

Seto was in complete agreement by the time the final whistle sounded.

* * *

 **Mizuki**

The tall first year student reached the notice board later than the rest of the students. He did not have to rush as he already expected the results. Also, arriving late still meant he could easily tower over the rest to check his name as a formality. He brushed his hair in place as he reached a group of students who looked at least 4 years younger than him.

Most of them made way for him, a few even smiled nervously when their eyes met. He knew his face looked familiar enough for them to not consider him as an outsider. But his height, was another story.

His palm landed on the glass of the notice board outside the gym. His eyes scanned the top of the list for his name. The second, more elaborate search came with wary eyes. When he was absolutely sure of his name's absence in the first string list, Kizuki looked dangerously confused.

"Oi Kizuki, right? Your name's right here – look!"

A boy with sandy brown hair pointed at the list on the edge of the board. There was no crowd before that list. His confusion rose at the sight of his name on the list before him.

"I thought the first string has the starters for the games."

The boy grinned before pointing at his own name on the list Kizuki had failed to spot his name on.

"Sure does. The second and third strings practice in order to _make_ it to the first string."

He could tell that the boy was telling him in a few words – 'better luck next year bro!'

Kizuki looked closer at the bottom of the list to make out the person whose signature it bore.

"It looks like I need to meet this Hanamiya Sensei then."

The boy with the sandy brown hair grinned at this. His look did not wish him luck or provide any form of encouragement. They displayed a strange level of amusement instead as he walked away.

* * *

It took the boy an awkward enquiry to find the coach of the basketball team. Sure, he had looked around for the man when the tryouts were taking place but hadn't found a single adult in the entire room. Everyone had only dealt with the student manager – a boy who looked so terrified each time he asked about the coach that he had to drop it off to save the boy from being affected too much.

How come he never made his appearance? Kizuki had assumed the man must not be in school to miss the selection process. If that was the case, his selection had been of the boy manager's hand. That could be an error easily corrected. But, the boy decided, it would be better to introduce himself to the coach of the team beforehand.

His confident swagger to the office beside the gym bore no fruit. The room was empty, save for a few student files and equipment.

No trophies or shields or certificates for various participations. No gaudy family picture on the desk sided by a ton of papers and such. The room was basic in its structure. It bore no name tag on the door. It simply said 'Coach'. A clean desk, a modest chair, a few shelves filled with nothing special. The walls remained plain and devoid of all the frames of pride any coach of any school's team put up.

He concluded that the room was not used to fulfill its purpose.

"Are you looking for something?" a voice enquired from behind him while he tried to figure out his next plan.

A black haired male leaned against the wall. He stood as tall as Kizuki but lacked the kind of build to instill any physical dominance. His eyes however, sang a different tale. His curiously bored black eyes probed him in their suspense.

What could a boy like him be doing here? Why did his presence bother him to enquire?

"Hey… I'm looking for the coach of the basketball team. You're a third year, so do you know where I can find him?"

Hanamiya smiled sweetly at the boy's question. His expression was designed to convey kindness and courteousness.

"Yes, the coach doesn't have much use of the office. Why do you want to see him? I'd never ask if its something private."

Kizuki glanced at the boy a second time before answering. He looked kind enough. He stopped himself from reading too much into a normal situation. He reminded himself not everyone in the world regarded smiling as an unusual act.

"Oh nothing private or personal. There's been a mistake with the selection procedure and I need to see him about it."

Hanamiya's face grew surprised and then looked lost in thought. He took a minute to properly take the boy's appearance in before the look of realization spread as a knowing smile.

"The coach isn't in right now. How about a quick game while we give him time to get in?"

Odd as the sudden suggestion was, basketball was one thing Kizuki would never let pass. Besides, the boy appeared lean but he had the height to be at least decent. And decent would have to do while they waited for this mystery coach.

"Uh.. Sure! Sounds great."

The two boys pushed the closest door to enter before Hanamiya remembered.

"That's the third string gym – they cleaned it an hour ago. Let me grab a ball from the next room."

Kizuki nodded and entered by himself. Hanamiya turned with a smile on his face from the presence behind him.

"Mizuki. I think you should go straight home today…"

The girl stared through Hanamiya's face and voice. Knowing full well that a response was something the girl would not offer, Hanamiya took a basketball from the shelf of his office.

"Your little brother wants to play."

* * *

 ** _A/N : Mizuki-Kizuki. Yup. I played around with names and no I did not have any more patience to think about it so cliched is what it shall be._**

 ** _So Christmas is coming up! :D_**

 ** _I wonder. If you got to attend a party with anime characters, who would your eyes fall upon?_**

 ** _Make the list interesting because... I'm not big on Christmas but my vacations have become nothing but pain and I'm a wacko..._**

 ** _Dun, dun, dun._**

 ** _I may have something for Christmas after all ;)_**

 ** _Read, review. Aaaaand tell me about the people you wanna share eggnog or whatever it is that people do on Christmas!_**


End file.
